Is it Love that Possesses Me?
by SatoshiSerena
Summary: As the group ventures to the next city, they stop for lunch. But, when Satoshi and Serena get stuck in a cave, and also, Satoshi being possessed by a dark soul, what will the two do? Also, how will Serena save Satoshi? AMOURSHIPPING FANFICTION!


**Hey guys! Ok So before we start the story, I guess it's answering-your-questions-that-may-be-stuck-in-your-head-time! Ok so the reason why I didn't continue the other fanfic was because i was horribly busy. I was actually int he middle of writing a Christmas Special chapter but then it became too late.**

**I've decided to come back, though! But I did delete the other story..soo...sorry about that. I kind of have Writers Block towards it now. Because it's literally about him remembering and then he finally remembers..etc...what kind of story would it be after that? It would have been terrible. I've decided to create a new story, that will last until Valentines Day. I'm hoping to get at least 20 chapters out of it, so I will update often.**

**ALSO! I have a YOUTUBE account, my account name is the same, SatoshiSerena. I've been uploading episodes in subtitles, AMV's, etc.! Hopefully you'll subscribe! OK enough of me, time to get to the new story!**

**_Chapter 1 - The Cave Of Legends_**

**Satoshi's POV**

As we journey on to the next city, we stop to eat. There's nothing to do, so I watch Serena as she begins cooking everybody's lunch. She eventually notices when here eyes flash to me, she then completely turns, and for some reason, before she talks, her cheeks begin to fill with a rosy patched color. "W-What are you looking at?" she asks. I shake my head, "I'm bored" I reply. Her eyebrows descend closer to her eyes, as she points the spatula at me "Then don't stare at me whilst I'm cooking! It's distracting and would you be happy if I burnt your meal?!" she then shouts. I don't reply at all, as part of me becomes a bit afraid of her, also...I really don't want burnt food. That's just nasty. I walk around, scoping the area. I find a riverbank nearby and carefully skip across the rocks that are stuck, even though the stream of water is strong.

As I walk through these woods even more, I come across a dodgy cave. It's a cave, obviously, but a cave with vines tangling through the cracks of the entrance, and beautiful red roses popping out of the bottom two corners. I hear my name being shouted, and I can tell it's Serena's voice. Now all I can think in my head is, _lunch!_

I run back towards the others, but I accidentally fall in to the stream, as I'm about to get out, Serena finds me and folds her arms in disappointment. "Oh great, you got your clothes wet" she states. I laugh, slightly embarrassed. "It doesn't matter, really," I playfully reply. Serena manages to get angry with me again, "It does matter, Satoshi! You can't just walk around with wet clothes! Go to your backpack, go somewhere, and change in to spares!" she literally screams "Actually, I'll grab Eureka (Bonnie) and we'll wonder for a bit, get Citron (clemont) to help you," she walks off, grabs Eureka, and leaves.

As I go to Citron's location, I grab my backpack and manage to get changed. As me and Citron talk before getting the others, we hear a familiar scream. We become suspicious, and then tremble with worry as Eureka rushes to our aid. "It's Serena!" she shouts "Help her! She walked somewhere and disappeared! She said there was some sort of cave there, though, but I couldn't see any!" We all run to where Eureka last saw Serena, and yet again, I see the cave. "Serena said there was some sort of cave here, but maybe she's just going crazy," Eureka states as Citron agrees. "No, No...there is a cave there," I correct, as I yet again stare at the rocky nature in front of me. "What are you talking about, Satoshi? There's nothing there!" Citron laughs.

"There is," a new voice speaks to us. We all turn to our side as another traveler walks up to us. "Hey, I'm Dixon!" he introduces himself. "I'm Satoshi, and this is my buddy, Pikachu!" I speak. "Hey, I'm Citron, and this is my little sister, Eureka," Citron follows after. "Nice to meet all of you," Dixon replies. "You see, this place is actually quite popular for it's history. One of you spoke of a cave here, and two of you couldn't see it. Well, in all fairness I'm unable to see it, too, but, only the chosen ones can see it." He informs us. "The chosen ones?" I ask, "Right!" he replies. "The Chosen ones are people who are chosen to enter this cave. It's called the Cave of Legends. Many are to say it's dangerous, but also, once you go in, you can never go out! Or...so they say," he yet again teaches us.

_Serena... _I think in my head. I immediately run in to the cave with the entrance sealing behind me. My name being screamed by the others is the last thing I hear, as I walk in to the dark, cold, tight place, looking for the girl I deeply care for.

**Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm SOOOO gonna stop it there. Ok baiii! c: :3**


End file.
